Divergent Truth or Dare!
by eltmanien
Summary: I know this has been done a lot but I felt that some truth or dare stories were just too short! Anywho's, a few of the characters may be ooc but I don't know how else to incorporate them into the story without having to end the story too soon. Be prepared for adultness and swearing. hope you enjoy rating M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT VERONICA ROTH, I ONLY OWN MY JANKY KEYBOARD. SORRY. **

(Tris POV)

As I turn the corner in the Dauntless compound, I run into Christina, or rather she runs into me. We both stumble over each other, and just as I'm about to apologize, she grabs my arm and drags me toward her direction.

"What are you doing?" I say.

A little breathless, she replies, "Come on, we're playing truth or dare. "

I just allowed her to lead me to wherever she was going, still stunned by the idea of playing truth or dare. Back in Abnegation, playing games was forbidden, but I had tried my best to adapt to the stark differences between Dauntless and Abnegation. I had actually gone far, I would no longer jump each time Tobias hugged or kissed me in public. Christina suddenly stops, and I look up so see a very familiar sight, Tobias's apartment, with the black 4, identifying it as his. We go inside and I see Tobias, Uriah, Zeke, Will, Lauren, and Marlene. I look questioningly at Tobias, then at the door. He shrugs and mimics taking a picture. Oh, cameras, because judging the grin on Uriah's face, he will have us do completely embarrassing shudders, and says "it's so creepy how you guys just communicate like that."

I smile inside, knowing that it was certainly useful. I sit down beside Tobias, and pat on the ground next to me. Christina just smiles at me, and takes her place next to Will.I shrug and ask "So what are the rules?"

Christina grins wickedly and informs us "Every time you refuse to do a dare or answer a question, you have to take off an article of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count. "

I look around, and none of us are wearing anything more than perhaps a jacket. I asked "Who goes first?"

"I will." volunteers Uriah. He looks around at all of us and his eyes center on me. Shit. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." It really wasn't a hard choice. Dare or be mocked and ridiculed for choosing such a 'stiff-like choice'.

"I dare you to sit on Tobias throughout the entire game, unless one of you have to do a dare or we have to leave this room." Uriah answers.

"Sure." I say. I look over at Tobias, and he adjusts his position until both of us can sit comfortably. He wraps his arms around my midsection and rests his chin on my shoulder. I look around at each of the participants and none of them are meeting my eyes except for Uriah or Zeke. "Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said. She looked a little worried at my grin but decided that me, being Abnegation transfer, couldn't do anything bad.

"I dare you to sit on Uriah's lap, with the same conditions that he set on me." I replied. I was curious as to what she would do. I noticed the pair of them looking at each other and I knew Uriah liked her. She blushed and went over to Uriah. Everyone laughs at how red her face was, but I knew she didn't want to be the first to back down. She then looks around and then squints, as if trying to decide between two people.

"Zeke." she says with the same smile I had. I'm very worried for him now. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Zeke says confidently.

"Go outside, and ask the first person you see for a blow job." She replies.

"Wow Mar, going so fast already." Says Christina. She seems happy that Marlene had chosen such an embarrassing one. We all laugh and some of us get up to watch as Zeke walks out of Tobias's apartment. When he finds Eric, he groans then walks stiffly toward him.

"Hey Eric, can you give me a blow job?" He forces out of his mouth. Eric, not noticing us and smiling, seems as if he were about to answer positively, but at the last moment, see's us, and yells out a no. He see's us rolling around on the floor, and finally understands the question.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He asks.

"We're playing truth or dare. Care to join?" Christina laughs.

"Might as well. Who's turn?" Eric says as he sits down, squeezing between Zeke and Christina.

"Mine. Christina, truth or dare?" asks Zeke.

"Dare" replies Christina.

"Straddle Will, same restrictions as before." he grins, devilishly. He then winks at Lauren and nods his head toward Will. She shares the same evil smile later, and we all feel sorry for the two.

"Eric, truth or dare?" asks Christina.

"Dare, I'm the Dauntless leader for a reason." replies Eric, confidently.

"Tell us what you were going to say to Zeke before you noticed us." asks Christina. Although I somewhat hate Eric, I had to feel bad for him. Just this once. Instead of answering however, he takes off his shirt.

"I though you were the Dauntless leader for a reason?" questions Lauren playfully.

"Shut up." Eric says gruffly. "Since you like talking so much, truth or dare Lauren?"

"Dare."

"Make out with someone of your choosing in front of us."

"You dirty bastard, but fine." She looks at Zeke, and he smiles. They have a heated make out session, which results in all three of them turning red but for different reasons. "Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he says. It seems like everyone is avoiding saying truth.

"I dare you to lie down, extend you legs straight and in front of you, and prop yourself up on your elbows." she wickedly says. I understand the looks they were giving each other now. It was now very very strange, seeing Christina straddling Will, with him in that position.

"Uhhh, Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare, always Dare!"

"Do 30 sit-ups." At first, it was confusing as to why he would ask that but as Tobias snickers quietly behind me at the redness of both their faces, I understand. Poor Uri and Mar. After 30 sit-ups, Uriah glared at Will , and after catching Zeke and Lauren's eyes, smirks.

"Christina?"

"Dare" Bad choice. She doesn't see the looks the three of them are giving Will.

"I dare you to kneel/straddle directly on/over Will's crotch."

"What is it, pick on us day?" Christina simpered, but did move. Now they're both looking like tomatoes. I smile until I see her staring at me. Double shit.

"Tris?"

"Dare" I couldn't say truth, I would seem weak.

"I dare you to...

**A/N: yay! my first chapter for my first fanfic! tell me your thoughts, both good and bad, and who else should i add in this fic?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: disclaimer again, i am not veronica roth, though i wish i was. TT^TT**

(recap)

"Tris?"

"Dare" I couldn't say truth, I would seem weak.

"I dare you to...

(back to the story)

"I dare you to give Four a lap dance."

She has got to be fucking kidding me. I don't even know what a lap dance is, other than the fact that its completely dirty. I look at Tobias helplessly but he just shrugs, smiles, and pats his lap.

"I don't know how."

"Too bad. Either you try, or you take off that jacket."

I'm stuck now, if I do carry out the dare, I would look humiliating. But if I do, I would've been the second person to give up. I would have one less layer, one less chance of protection. I look at Tobias sorrily, and take off my jacket. As fast as i can after that, I point to Eric, who is busy laughing at me.

"You. Pick."

He looks really frightened now. He realizes that with him only in his jeans, he is completely vulnerable.

"T-truth." Gasps fill the room. Our Dauntless Leader has chosen truth. We are all shocked though I can hear both Tobias and Zeke snickering. _  
_

"What were you thinking when Zeke asked for a blow job?" He looks extremely red, and is looking at Zeke and his jeans. Realizing that we would all pick on him until he's nude, he decides.

"I wanted to say... y-yes... I'M GAY ALRIGHT? NOW SHUT UP ABOUT IT. TRIS, TRUTH OR FUCKING DARE." Now both he and Zeke are red as tomatoes. I'm surprised actually, Eric acts so tough. Shit. Everyone is staring at me.

"Well?" (says Eric)

"Huh?" (back to Tris)

"Answer." Ohhh, he asked me. Well, I can play it safe now that he said truth.

"Truth"

"What were your fears?" Ohhhh shit. They probably changed since last time, but I don't know for sure.

"One, crows attacking me. Two, killing my family. T-"

"Faction before blood, stiff." Eric interjects.

"Three, drowning in a glass box. Four, intimacy. Five, getting set on fire by Peter. Six, loosing control. Seven, being attacked while close to defenseless."

I just laid myself bare, including the most embarrassing one. The rest of them better not fucking lie about anything.

"Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Truth." It seems, as if with Eric, everybody decided to play it safe.

"What are all of your fears? Including ones you overcame."

"One, fear of spiders. Two, fear of being buried alive. Three, fear of darkness. Four, fear of being publicly humiliated. Six, fear of clowns. Seven, fear of thunderstorms. Eight, snakes. Nine, fires. Ten, taking care of an insane person. Eleven, fear of heights. Twelve, fear of becoming factionless." At the last one, many of us nod our heads in agreement. She shudders, then recomposes herself.

"Four, truth or dare."

"Dare." Always such a Dauntless.

"I dare you to run to the pit and back, without your pants." What an odd dare. I really hope he does do it though, someone might notice his scars and ask about it.

"Sure." I knew it. He gets up, takes his pants off, and runs out with Marlene running behind. I try not to stare, but I can't help it. He comes back, completely red and puts his jeans back on. The game continues.

"Christina. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Same as Marlene. List em all." I remember the moths, then laugh out loud, causing other to look at me. In the midst of laughing, I motion for Christina to answer, who is completely red.

"One, moths. Two, being outside and unarmed. Three, scary movies. Four, being alone in a crowded room. Five, ghosts and other supernatural stuff. Six, becoming insane. Seven, becoming blind. Eight, nightmares. Nine, public humiliation. Ten, hanging over the chasm. Eleven, becoming factionless. Twelve, becoming permanently bald. OKAY MOVING ON. Uriah, Truth or Dare?" We all laugh at her eagerness to change the subject.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Marlene." He jumps up a bit too eagerly, take her by the hand, and step into Tobias's closet. As we wait, Eric brings up the subject of moths. I almost feel bad for the way everyone glares at him. Almost. Nine minutes later, they both stumble out, looking thoroughly disheveled.

"Tris, truth or dare?" I couldn't play it safe forever. Besides, Uri chose dare, so I guess I have to too.

"Dare."

"Get in a drinking contest with... Christina." Shit, she looks like she parties all the time. He walks out and gets the whisky, and Christina and I sit in front of each other.

"Rules, first one to take as many shots before times up. Ready, Set, GO!" says Uriah, as both Christina takes shots as fast as possible. I never really liked the taste of whiskey, but I do it anyways. When Uriah calls time, I'm a little buzzed, in which I feel warmer, but I can still walk and think straight. Christina on the other hand, is giggling. Everyone stares at me with wonder, and I don't even know why. I've downed 6, but Christina was mid way through her 7th before she almost dropped the glass.

"Is something wrong?" I've lost, why is everyone looking at me as if I were some goddess.

"Did you just... 6 shots, and you barely sound buzzed..." Zeke mutters. I still don't get it. When we were going through our rebellious stages, Caleb started with 5 then moved on to 8. And we had school the next day.

"Anyways, moving on, Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I knew I shouldn't have picked Truth. Good for me.

"I dare you to let Christina puke on you however many times she wants, and you can't change out of it. Unless of course, you fail to do a dare/ truth." He's stuck. Either take off his shirt now, and Christina might puke on him with no protection, or keep it on and have to maybe even soak in it. Ha.

"Fine. Lauren, truth or dare?

"Dare." She sticks her tongue out at him.

"I dare you to get on your hands and knees, and go outside and ask to be pet by the first person you see." Her jaw drops, and she thinks about whether or not she should. She gets up, looks outside, and then run's inside, closes the door, and takes off her shirt.

"Peter is out there." We all know that Peter had a thing for Lauren, and we also know that Lauren had a thing for Zeke.  
**(A/N: I know, wayyyy OCC but I think it makes things more interesting, all these strange love affairs. ;])**

"Eric, Truth or dare?"

"Truth" I think he's getting paranoid.

"Our Dauntless leader, have you ever made out with someone? If so, who?" HA. I wonder if he ever did that.

"i-didn't-make-out-with-anyone. WILL TRUTH OR DARE?" HA. I KNEW IT. OUR LEADER, SO LONELY.

"truth."

"would you go out with Lauren, Marlene, or Tris?" Ooooh, hard one.

"Welllll, Tobias would kill me, I'm pretty cool with Uri and Mar, so I guess Marlene?" I'm kinda relieved, and neither Mar or Uri look angry.

"Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare, always Dare. "

"Do the Cinnamon challenge." I think Uri knows what it is, and based of the snickering Zeke is making, Uri probably did it before.

"Never." He takes off his shirt, and then scans us.

"Christina, Truth or dare?"

"Huh? Truth?" She's obviously a little more than tipsy, but she hasn't thrown up yet.

"If you can make someone in this game your slave, who would it be?"

"Willy will." We all laugh at the chosen nickname.

"Trisssy, truth or truthy?" I scowl at the nickname.

"Truth."

"Why you soooo maddy?" I roll my eyes. That's easy.

"I don't like it when you call me 'Trissy'. Don't ever do that. Ever."

"TRISSY!" shouts Uriah. I glare at him.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Ha. That'll teach him to shut up.

"Dare." He's either extremely ignorant or stupid.

"I dare you to..."

**A/N: yay! second chapter! sorry it took a while, been a busy week. Mid terms are coming up! Please, leave you ideas for new dares, truths, new plot twists, characters, or just anything in general! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And thank you to those who reviewed! **


	3. SOME PRETTY IMPORTANT AN THING READ ITT

**HEY GUYS, SORRY NO STORY, BUT I RECENTLY RECOVERED MY OLD ACCOUNT. I WILL BE USING THAT ONE INSTEAD. I WILL CHANGE MY PEN NAME TO SOMETHING LIKE... ELTMANIEN YEAH, I LIKE THAT. SO I WILL LEAVE THIS ACCOUNT UP JUST IN CASE SOME LATE PEOPLE SEE THIS. I WILL COPY AND PASTE MY RECENT CHAPTERS INTO MY OLD ACCOUNT THAT I WILL BE USING. IF YOU FIND SOMEONE STRANGELY NAMED NEIMANELT WITH THE EXACT SAME STORY BUT YOU AREN'T FOLLOWING THEM, DO NOT FREAK OUT. THAT WILL BE MY NEW ACCOUNT. SO YEAH, I'M JUST GONNA LET THIS KINDA DIE BUT I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY IN MY NEW ACCOUNT. SO YEAH, TOODLES. **


End file.
